Battle Oaths 1 : Battle of 10 Crawlers
Good morning this is Simsim40 here I am going to write battles I have fought in Stick Empires. These stories are going to be known as Battle Oaths . Before you start reading. Please note that the users of SE are called LandLords in the story. ---- We marched to the Grass Hills. I started mining and Xax started to meditate to get Mana. A few minutes later, Gaspit, the Leader who was acting as a Castle Archer, ordered 2 Swordwrath. "But there's only enough gold for 1." I told Gaspit. "Oy, I though' that AI activated Miner Hustle" He replied in a slang Westish accent.(aka. British accent.) " No, you 'activated' Passive Income. By the way you pronounce it as 'Act-tee-wait-ed' not 'Act-tee-vaii-ted."I told him. "Alright 3 Swordwrath, 1 Archidon, 1 Albowtross and 1 Shadowrath with Cloak and assassinate the enemy's miner!" Gaspit shouted from on top of the Castle. * After a few minutes Ra the Archidon and Tyis, Desper, and Trayt the Swordwraths were standing outside chatting. "ATTACK!" Gaspit shouted. They ran straight forward. When the reached the central pillar they saw five Crawlers. "CAPTURE ONLY!" Gaspit ordered. They finished off the Crawler with ease. "How's the Shadowrath comin?" Gaspit asked. "He's getting ready," I replied. Just then Pest the Shadowrath and Jackal the Albowtross showed up. "Hi," I said. But the Shadowrath merely ran away without a word. I looked up and saw Jackal waving at me. I waved back. Pest ran past the pillar and straight at the enemy castle. He turned invisible and killed a miner by poisoning. He then finished off all the remaining miners. He ran back and told Gaspit, "All miners dead. I didn't meet any resistance, they were probably aiming for giant massing. We should be ready for a blow from the enemy 'cause he has plenty of saved gold." "Good, go and join the others. Sadler, you go and build a miner wall near the pillar." I am Sadler. "Wanna race?" Pest asked me. "Yeah," I said. I know I was gonna lose but never make a Shadowrath angry. * The wall was ready and I was mining in the second row so I could hear what the soldiers were saying. By now we had Carcus the giant in full size. Then suddenly Pest fell to the ground dead; he must have been poisoned. Suddenly 2 Eclipsors, 10 Crawlers with predatory edge, and a Dead Showed up. Trayt killed 4 Crawlers and died of the wounds. Carcus finished off the Eclipsors in no time and Jackal fell from the air after killing 3 crawlers and the Dead. Desper and Tyis killed the remaining Crawlers and attacked the statue with Carcus. Then a castle Dead came out. At that very moment the Statue fell and broke the castle walls. Ra fired an arrow that pierced the castle archer's head, killing it. We had won. * I am gonna call this the Battle of the 10 Crawlers. After all I should name it, because of my leadership you won," Gaspit said after receiving the reward from our Landlord- simsim40. I smiled. ---- Category:Battle Oaths Category:Completed Story